Our Only Bug Boy
by May Never Know
Summary: This story is about how I imagine Weevil's life is like. But, no, this is not one of those OOC tragedies that makes you fall in love with Weevil. Instead, it is a comedy/adventure with the purpose of developing an otherwise under-developed character.
1. Chapter 1: A Day in the Life

Our Only Bug Boy

Part 1 – A Day in the Life

OOC: This story is told in the POV of Weevil Underwood's sister…Well, one of his sisters, in any case. Like most Weevil-writers, because of Yu-Gi-Oh's annoying problem of not developing its minor characters well enough, I've had to create my own little family for Weevil. His whole background, too. Pretty fun, actually. This story, for the time being, is about what I imagine Weevil's life is like. It's also about how important he is to his family, despite how little he realizes it. It's a comedy for the time being, but it may evolve to become an adventure/mystery story with a tiny hint of romance. Also has Rex in it, for some of you fans.

All of Weevil's family members belong to me, and nothing else.

By the way, there will be a short monologue from Weevil's sister at the beginning of each story. Good. Read on, humans.

Warnings: Mild language.

[intro]

There's always been that question.

That…annoying…_little_…question.

I've wondered. _He's_ wondered.

No one's answered.

Kind've…sucks, doesn't it? When you have a question that no one will answer? Sure, sometimes not even _you_ want to know. But, still…It eats you up inside by not knowing.

By now, you're probably wondering what the question is. Well, what he and I are wondering is: Why do people hate Weevil Underwood so much? Is it because he looks like a bug? Sounds like a bug? Eats like a bug? Those answers are what I thought could be. He seems to have different ideas, though. _He_ thinks it's because he's a failure. Rex thinks it's because he's a jerk. I think Rex is closer to the truth.

Because my brother is _not_ a failure. I don't care what he says. He's _wrong_.

[end monologue]

"Get _up_! Get _up_, or you'll be late! We're waiting for _you_ at the breakfast table!" my brother's voice exploded through my happy dreams of Summer vacation. Well, his voice, _and_ the pillow he was hitting my head with at the time. Tumbling out of my bed and on to the floor, I heard another sound. The alarm clock had been ringing off the shelf, and I had been too far off in Dream Land to hear it. But, the voice of Weevil Underwood could disrupt the happiest of imaginary paradise, it seemed. Looking up at my brother's blurry image, I made the decision to sternly and bravely inquire why the heck he had just hit me with a pillow.

"Whyyyy youuu waakeeey meeee…?" I slurred it all in one word like an innocent two year-old. So much for 'sternly and bravely'. This prompted a loud, insensitive cackle from the insect duelist before he finally answered.

"Well, _someone_ had to! You must not be paying your alarm clock enough, Amber." He said, pointing at the infernal object on the side-table next to my heavenly and welcome bed. My sandy eyes followed his index finger until my jaw dropped and I snapped to my senses.

"Holy crap! I'm late for breakfast!" I snatched up my contact lenses case and ran out of my room, Weevil still standing there shaking his head. I was the cute, clueless, one in the family. Our older sister, Ruby, was the pretty, sensible, one. Our littlest sister, Coral, was the adorable, intelligent, one. And our brother, Weevil, was the cunning smart-ass of the family. _And_ the whole city, practically. But, we love'im.

"Glad to see you're finally here, _Amber_." Ruby greeted me, a hint of steel in her tone as I ran, panting, into the kitchen. **Rule # 65 in the Underwood Mansion: Don't be so late to any meal that the food gets cold. Or you will eat the cold food whether you want to or not.** 67 rules. Sounds like a lot, huh? Well, trust me, we need them. I sat down at the kitchen table. It was a ten-story mansion, so we liked to just eat in the kitchen so that we wouldn't have to search through the manor looking for the dining room.

"Hello…" came a small voice. I smiled and waved at the tiny, five year-old, girl at the other side of the table. This was our adorable little sister, Coral. Of adorableness. She could make _Weevil_ go 'Awww~' with just her voice.

"Awww~…Hello, my little _butterfly_." Speak of the Bug Boy. Weevil stepped out of the elevator that our parents had installed ever since the eighth floor had been added on to the mansion. I face-palmed. I had taken the steps. Here comes the ridicule. Weevil walked over to the table, sitting in a chair next to Coral before affectionately messing up her long, cerulean, hair, which made her giggle. He then began digging into Ruby's family-recipe pancakes; despite the fact that they were a bit chilly by now. After swallowing a bite, he looked over at me. I was still catching my breath from stair-running and staring at my cold pancakes and bacon. Here it comes.

"You know, Amber, you could have just taken the-"

"I KNOW!"

--

**Rule #34 in the Underwood Mansion: On week day mornings, whoever gets to the table first, gets to shower first.**

...

Crap.

"ARE YOU DONE IN THERE, YET?!" I shrieked, pounding on the bathroom door repeatedly with hands, feet, and skull.

"YEAH, RUBY! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR TWENTY FLIPPIN' MINUTES! WHEN'S IT GONNA BE _MY_ TURN?!" Weevil added as he pounded on the bathroom door in the same way I did. Ah, the shower rush! Ruby had gotten to the table first. Therefore, she had been blessed with the privilege of showering before any of us. Of course, Coral was not taking part in the shower dispute. She prefered to take a bath at night, rather than a shower in the morning. I was beginning to realize she was the smart one in the family. And she was five. Who says wisdom comes with age?

"In a minute!" came Ruby's voice in a cheerful high note. "Couldn't you two just use some other bathroom?" True, there were four bathrooms in the mansion. However, thanks to my brother's neglecting to map out the whole place, we could only seem to keep track of one. Weevil and I looked at the door as if _it_ had been the one that had spoken to us.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! We don't have that kind of _time_!" Weevil retorted loudly, ramming his back against the door. Finally, we both heard the water stop running. In a few moments, we saw our older sister step out of the bathroom. She was wearing her green satin robe, and grinning at us. Not that we had the chance to really digest this. In a split second, my brother and I were stuck in the door way, having both seized the bathroom at the same time.

"I got to breakfast first, Weevil! I came down the stairs faster than the elevator moved down for you!" I told him, thinking I had him trumped. Weevil let out a loud cackle.

"I came down, tagged the table, and said, 'I am here!' even before going back up and _waking you up_!" he argued, grinning. I scowled. I should have known that he had pulled something like that.

"YOU SON-OF-A-" I was interrupted by yet another cackle as the buggy boy shoved me out of the way and slammed the door behind him.

--

The Cunning Score, this week: Me: 0 Weevil: 7. Whoever has the most points by the end of the week, is given a hundred dollars to be used however they please. This is what Ruby decided, ten years ago. She wanted to make sure that her siblings had a significantly large amount of cunning. And to think, during the first year of this contest, the scores were switched for Weevil and I. I always had the most cunning, and he was always the sucker. Then, something had happened. And, from then on, Weevil became the most diabolical plotter in the mansion, if not the city. He was never the same. No longer the naive, innocent, little angel Ruby and I remember. Something inside him snapped that turned the entire mansion upside-down...

But, we'll get to that later.

--

The phone rang. I could hear it through the bathroom door as I showered..

"Weevil! Could you get that?" I called out from the bathroom. I could imagine him nodding when I heard the phone get picked up, and his voice answer.

"Hello? Ugh. No, Rex. I haven't seen your damn fossil...Sorry. Amber's in the shower. Can I take a-"

"_GET_ ME THAT PHONE, BOY!" I shouted, turning the water off. I heard footsteps and saw the phone, held by Weevil, appear as the door cracked open. He had his eyes closed. I took the phone from his shortly disappearing hand, and held it to my dripping ear. "'Ello?"

"Amber? Oh, thank God. Listen, Am, I think I left a fossil at the mansion. Could you get it for me? Weevil hasn't seen it and he'd probably never find it, so-"

"I know, I know, I'll get it, Dino-_dork_...Just a second. I'll call you when I'm out the door with it, all right?"

"All right. See ya'."

"See ya'." I hung up and wrapped myself in my robe before stepping out to get myself dressed. I passed by Weevil.

"He _really_ left one of his...?" he inquired.

"Yup, he did."

"_Again_?"

"Yup. Again."

"For goodness' sake, if he really cares about those rocks of his, he shouldn't lose track of'em. I mean, really, they're probably not even fossils, anyway. But he seems to like them, so-" His voice stopped abruptly as he stepped into the elevator and the doors shut. I would never admit it out loud, but I couldn't have agreed with him more about the Rex and fossil thing. However, being Rex's friend just as much as Weevil was, I now had the fossil quest to complete.

_Good Lord_, where could that damn thing be?

[end of part one]

OOC: As you can see, unlike most Weevil stories (that I have read), I do not try to make his background so terribly depressing that we all sympathize with him and, as a result, like him more because he is clearly a tortured soul. Not that there is anything wrong with that. I just choose not to do it. Instead, I prefer to show some insight into the character himself so that we might actually understand him a little more from where he comes from. What you will find out in later parts is that the way his family is set up actually encourages being a, as Amber put it, 'smart-ass'. Later parts will be longer. This was just a starter beginning to help set up the story. Please comment. Critiques are appreciated, as well as encouragement.

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: Family Bonds

Part 2

Hope you like it. And, by the by, remember when I said it would be in Amber's POV? Well, I've changed my mind. It is _mostly_ going to be in Amber's POV. Sometimes, I'll switch to a third person POV, to show what's going on elsewhere. I might even switch to Weevil's POV once in a while. Get used to it. In this part, in particular, I'm going to be experimenting with POV's...However, I will make it quite clear when I do this. Again, Yu-Gi-Oh! characters don't belong to me. They belong to the company that made Yu-Gi-Oh!. OC's belong to me. Thank you. And…cue Amber's monologue! :D

[intro]

Of course, I remember the time when Weevil was never good at anything. At _that_ time, he was a failure. Pure and simple.

Well…I guess he had _some_ talent. He could catch bugs, and he could climb trees. _Wooo_! _Yaaaay_! Big deal.

Then, something happened that made our short, spectacled, friend yearn for something he had never gotten from anyone but his family members. Before then, he was constantly degraded, humiliated, and excluded by those awful kids at his school.

At first, he just wanted to be accepted. And, you know, who could blame'im? But, then, something happened.

Something that made him decide that he _didn't_ want to be accepted by these "_Neanderthals"_. Being _accepted_ would mean that he _belonged _with them. He _didn't_ belong with them. So, he longed for something different. Something far more valuable:

**_Respect_**.

End monologue.

_Third Person POV…_

"Is she _still_ looking for that thing?" asked Ruby in an irritated tone. She, clad in business suit, and the other Underwoods were at the front door. Well, minus Amber, at least.

"Yes…" Weevil answered, sighing. "She is." He had his littlest sister; Coral, in his arms, and was affectionately messing up her hair. She was a very sweet, but quiet child. She always spoke when she had to, however.

"When's Am-Am coming down, Big Sister?" the youngest Underwood inquired politely.

"Not sure, but if she doesn't hurry up, we're going to have to leave without her." She turned to her brother. "Maybe you should go tell her this."

Weevil let out a sigh, and looked up at Ruby.

"Even if I did that, it wouldn't change a thing. You know how she is when she tells someone she's going to do something for them. She'll never give up till she's done it." He said grimly, but with a smile on his face nonetheless.

Ruby looked at him, and nodded. She was smiling as well.

"Well, I'm going to be late. I'll drop off Coral at her school. Once Amber comes down, you two can take the-"

"I know. I know…" he sighed. "The _tandem_ bike" Throughout the year, Weevil had used this annoying mode of transportation seventeen times. A two-person bike. He and Rex had used it during the "_Orichalcos_" incident. And he and Rex sometimes used it to combine their strengths to avoid bullies. Of course, he and Amber used it as well. But they always argued over who'd get to use the front seat.

"Yup. See you after school, Little Brother…" Ruby said, messing up Weevil's bowl-cut hair before he handed Coral to her, and the oldest Underwood walked out the door. Weevil was left alone to wait for his sister.

There was a long silence in the Underwood Mansion lobby. Then…

"**Amber, you **_**flake**_**! You'd better get your sorry arse down here, or I'll **_**drag**_** it down here!!!**"

--

_Amber's POV…_

"Oh, crap. I think I just heard Weevil…" I muttered, sighing and shaking my head. "He's going to be _so_ pissed if I make him late...again…"

Fully clothed and looking for the "fossil" Rex left behind, I looked around. I was in the main hall of the fifth floor. This was the floor Rex was usually on, whenever he crashed over here.

Now, if I were Rex Raptor, where would I leave my thousand year-old rock…? I snapped my fingers.

"I know! He'd leave it in the fridge! He's always getting himself a tenth and eleventh snack…" I told myself, thinking I'd had this nicked. I ran into the fifth floor kitchen when I was hit with the horrible realization that stopped me dead in my tracks as I looked around the twenty foot by thirty foot room.

"Okay…In the kitchen, I am…Now, how the _Hell_ am I supposed to find the damn fridge?!" I looked around frantically, starting to panic. EVERYTHING WAS _WHITE_. There was a large, white, partition in the middle of the kitchen, so I couldn't just stand back from a distance to see where the refrigerator was.

This. Was.

Bad.

--

_Weevil's POV…_

That dumb-ass. What the hell is taking her so flippin' _long_? I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor, checking my watch. 8:10…Crap. Late again. I am _so_ tempted to leave her behind. But, of course, I would never do that. After all…

**Rule #1 in the Underwood Mansion: Family ****_never_**** leaves family behind.**

Tch, I wish my _parents_ lived by that rule.

They left us behind long ago. Not literally, of course. But, the last time I saw them, it was the day of Coral's birth. And I was ten. Since then, they've been working. _All the time_. Not that they really need to, even. I mean, come on, _look_ at this place. _Ten_ floors. With levels ranging from twenty feet, to six-hundred feet in perimeter. There's even one hundred acres of forest behind the place. All owned by the Underwood family. If our parents wanted to, they could just settle down, spend some time with their kids, or try to memorize their kids' _names_ at the very least.

Not that I really mind, though. It's kind've _nice_ not having your parents nag you about what to do and what not to do…Instead, I have an older sister doing that for them. _She_, unlike _those _two_ "parents"_, really remembers what it was like to be a kid. See how much better this is?

After about ten minutes of pondering and strategizing ways to defeat Yugi Moutou in Duel Monsters, I heard fast, jumpy, footsteps coming down the stairs.

Good _God_.

She forgot to use the elevator, again.

--

_Amber's POV…_

I had practically leaped with joy when I'd found the refrigerator, and even more joy when I found Rex's _damn_ rock. Without thinking, I had slipped and barreled out of the kitchen, and down the stairs.

I hoped that my brother wouldn't be too angry at me as I ran wildly down the steps, my feet flying out from beneath me as I finally reached the bottom, and went flying across the floor.

I landed on my stomach, right at the tips of someone's green sneakers.

"You know…" came Weevil's voice as he helped me on to my feet. "…The elevator's _faster_."

--

As Weevil and I pedaled our tandem bike along the sidewalk on the way to school, me in front and Weevil in back, it occurred to me that we were both now about twenty minutes late for class. And we weren't even half-way there, yet. Oh, well. Not like this hadn't happened before.

"So, where was it?" he inquired.

"Huh?"

"That fossil that that _Dino-Brain_ left back at the mansion! Where'd you finally find it?"

"In the refrigerator on the fifth floor kitchen."

There was a long pause.

"Hm. Makes sense."

Another long pause.

"So, how's dueling been?" I asked.

"Not so great. No matter how many maggots I wipe the floor with, none of them earn me any more of the respect I deserve. It's never going to get better until-"

"Until you beat Yugi Moutou."

"Yes. Or at _least_ Wheeler."

"I got ya'. So, any ideas for how to beat those two?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah."

"None whatsoever."

"Well, that's a surprise." A cloud of sarcasm hovered over my very being.

"It's not fair. _No_ average person can beat those guys. And, yet, _I'm_ the one who's the laughing-stock of Japan, right now…"

"Life's not fair. And…you're no 'average person', anyhow..."

"Define 'average'."

"Mundane, boring, normal, nothing special, you know? You're just about the best duelist around."

"How so?"

"Well, uh, alright, you're at _least_ in the top ten!"

Again, silence.

I sighed.

"The best are, as follows, in order from best to worst: Yugi, Kaiba, Pegasus, Wheeler, and 'Zigfried von Schroider' or something. Those are the top five. _No one_ can beat those guys. They are _phenomenal_. 'Cept Wheeler. He's only there because of…"

"Luck." We both said simultaneously. In this, at least, we shared an opinion.

"_You_ are _just_ low enough in the ranks to not make it in the 'Duelist Poster Boy' section. _You_, my brother, are number _six_."

I heard a cackle from the seat behind me.

"Ooooh! Number _siiiix_! _Real_ flashy!" His voice was drowning in sarcasm.

"_Exactly_!"

And, again, the silence. This time, it lasted until we were both almost in right front of the Domino Private School gates. Then, finally…

"Amber…?"

"Uh…" I blinked, nervous. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

--

"See-you-at-lunch, bye!" Weevil and I both yelled (though I dragged the last word out longer) as we rushed through the halls and headed to our separate classes. My brother and I were the same age, but Weevil, being the little genius he was, had gotten a boost up a year. Now, the only times we ever got to chat were during lunch and on the bus home.

But, there was a silver lining to all of this. Rex was in my class. He was a good friend to the Underwood siblings, by now. He showed up at the mansion so much, Ruby sometimes even mistook him for one of the family.

I looked at the clock on my way to class, and saw that I was now forty-five minutes late. Crud. I knew I'd better get to class before the hall monitor had me by the ear.

Sliding along the wall, I peeked in through the cracked-open door. The teacher was reading a book. The students were all in their desks, 'studying'. They were mostly passing notes, napping, blowing spit-balls, and sneaking gum. Rex was sitting in one of the back desks, throwing paper airplanes at the back of some kid's head.

The dino-duelist's eyes wandered off until they passed over the crack between the door and the wall, and locked with mine as he stopped the flow of paper airplanes from leaving his fingers. He looked ecstatic for a brief moment, before glancing at the teacher, then looking back at me. He mouthed the word, 'fossil', making gestures for me to respond.

After I got what he was saying, I nodded in response. I guess I'd forgotten to call him after I'd ran out the door. But, I don't think he'd really expected me to remember to call, anyway.

He did a very small victory motion with his arms, pumping his fists with as little flamboyance as possible. Then, he calmed down and made a 'shhh' sign with his finger, and gestured for me to sneak in.

I nodded, smiling at him before quietly sliding through the crack between the door and the wall, and into the room.

None of the kids acted like they noticed me walking in, in what I thought was a stealthy way, towards the desk next to Rex's. You see, unlike Weevil, I actually have a decent reputation with the other kids. Turns out, I'm pretty fun to be around, when you get to know me. So, to sort've help me out a bit, the kids tried to pretend that no one was entering the room. Most of them hoped that the teacher wouldn't peek over his book.

They were right.

Without moving an inch away from his seemingly engaging novel, the teacher sighed.

"Miss Underwood, you are late. Please take your seat and quit the 'Spy Girl' act. You'll be signed up for detention after school."

"_Damnit!_"

--

A/N: Well, that didn't work out as she expected, did it? Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Yet again, I hope to make my future stories longer. If you have any critiques, I would like to hear them. Encouragement, questions, and comments are nice, too. Not much else to say, other than that. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Weevil: And, next time, there'll be more of me! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

Our Only Bug Boy

Part 3 - Consequences

Well, this one didn't use too much POV-switching, I'm afraid. Mostly stayed in Amber's point of view. But, the next one will be different. In any case, bring on Amber's monologue.

[intro]

By now, you're probably ticked at me for not finally telling you what it is that made Weevil how he is.

You may also be thinking, as we've progressed, _"What the heck? This guy's life isn't so hard! So he's got bullies. Everyone does. So he's the perfect target. Plenty of friendly people are perfect targets. He's still a-" _I won't let you finish that thought.

In any case, if this is what you're thinking, then I don't blame you. After all, with how much I've been beating around the bush, I'm surprised you haven't all left.

So, this is where I get serious.

This is where I _explain_…

[end intro]

_Nine years previously…_

_Sunlight falls upon a first grade playground. Cheerful. So __cheerful__ is the sky and the birds that crow and sing._

_A small, gentle, boy stands alone in a school yard. He could only be about six years of age._

_Tied to a tether-ball pole._

_He's not screaming. He's not struggling. He gave up on those ideas, long ago._

_Instead, he is crying, tears sliding beneath his butterfly-wing glasses, and landing on a big, red, floppy, bow, crookedly tied underneath his white shirt collar._

"_Why…?" he sniffed. "Why won't they just leave them __alone__…?"_

_His gaze could be traced to a large ant hill inconveniently placed in the grass on the outskirts of the playground cement. The hopes and dreams of the inhabitants had been crushed, with the only a trace of the cause being that of a large foot print smack in the middle of the sandy structure. Too precise to be an accident._

_It was far too large to be the crying boy's._

_Then, a girl with dark blue hair stepped out from behind a medium-sized oak tree._

"_Hey, Weevs…" she untied him from the tether ball pole. "It's time to go home…"_

"_Okay…" the boy sighed, blinking at his sister as he wiped his own tears away and adjusted his glasses. "Let's go, Am…"_

_The two siblings stood silently for a moment, both staring at the ant hill. Then, as if by a silent signal, walked off to hop the fence and avoid the crowds of kids that were hovering around the bus stop at the front of the school._

_The two kids shuffled along the sidewalk, eyes down as the sun continued to mock the boy with its cheer._

"_I __hate__ humans."_

"_Huh?" the girl frowned. "Whaddayou mean? __We're__ human."_

"_I __mean__, I hate them as a species. So cruel…They __kill__ for no reason…"_

"…_Can't say I can disagree with that." She sighed. "But…you know…not __all__ humans are bad…"_

"_I am well aware of that. I'm just saying that they are, as a species, cruel and heartless."_

"_But…"_

"_It's true!" he stopped walking, and turned to her. "They'll kill without even __thinking__. And for their own amusement…"_

"_You…you mean that ant hill back there…?"_

"_Yes. That and every fly that's been heartlessly swatted. Every beetle that's been stepped on and every ant that's been fried. Every wasp nest gassed and every spider that's been so harshly ripped from it's web. If there is truly any evil in this world, it never existed until humans went from cavemen, to thinking beings!" He stated, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. It was amazing that an average six year-old could be so eloquent. But, then again, this wasn't really much of an average six year-old._

"_Weevil…" she bit her lip and looked down, trying not to believe this was true. "They're just __bugs__."_

_He stared at her for a good two minutes._

"_Amber…"_

_The girl looked up as her brother spoke._

"_A life is a __life__."_

_--_

"Uh…Amber…? …Aaaaammmbeeerr…?"

"Whuh-…huh? Weevs, that yooouuu…?" I tried to jar my eyes open from my nap as my voice slurred in a sleepy swathe from my throat.

"Not even close, _Genius_." I heard a familiar laugh. "It's me."

I blinked my eyes all the way open, and saw Rex standing in front of my desk. He was shaking his head and smiling at me.

"Come on, Am. We don't wanna be late for lunch. They're serving something _edible_! And Weevil can't hold our spots in line forever!"

He took me by the wrist and practically dragged me out of my desk, on to my feet, and out of the classroom…

--

Rex and I stepped into the cafeteria, and saw something that didn't surprise us in the least.

"_What_ did you call me?!"

"I called you a meat-head, _Meat-Head_!" came my brother's shrill voice.

Weevil, as it happened, was butting heads with one of the school bullies. And, as if that weren't enough, they were having this schism in the cafeteria line. The bully had him by the shirt collar, but Weevil was still glaring up at him with a strong determination that just _couldn't_ be beaten out of him...despite the fact that his feet were now four feet from the tile floor below.

Rex and I ran over, practically tripping over each other's feat.

The bully, nearly twice my brother's height, dropped the buggy boy. He landed on his knees.

"I'll see you after school. I don't have time for this, now. I've gotta get me some grub…" He shoved Weevil out of the line and pushed a couple of other kids out of the way as well.

Rex helped him up while I stood and glared at the dunderhead who had treated my brother in such a way.

"That guy's gonna be a _dead meat_-head once I'm done with him." I muttered, fists clenched.

Rex sighed.

"Come on, Am, let's get a table. We can get our lunch once the line's cleared…" he said, shaking his head at me. I was sure he could tell what I was planning on doing to that ass of a bully.

At that moment, I sighed.

"Aw'right. Let's go."

The three of us brushed ourselves off, taking some trays with us before sitting down at one of the back tables.

Away from everyone else, as usual.

Once we had all settled down, the three of us had practically forgotten about the bully after talking about boring class issues, like tests and homework. Weevil yawned suddenly.

"Jeez, I barely remember that guy, now that we're sitting here. I must be really tired because I'd usually be fuming and plotting revenge, right now."

"I know. I'm surprised." Rex laughed. I shook my head.

"Yeah. Guess lack of sleep causes the opposite effect on ya'. Instead of becoming irritable, you become pretty dang passive. Compared to how you usually are, at least…" I muttered. "So, did the teacher give you detention, too?" I asked my brother, getting bored of the previous topic.

He shook his head.

"Nah, I just waited outside the door until that class was over. Then, I blended in with the crowd until we made it to the next class. No one even noticed I was late." He smirked slyly.

"But…what'd you do about the hall monitor?" Rex asked him.

"Oh…a little something called…" he whipped out a picture of the current hall monitor. In pink footy pajamas. "_Black-Mail_! Eeheehee!" He sounded triumphant. Rex laughed at the picture.

"_Sweet_! …Can I get copies of these?"

"I have plenty of copies on my computer at home. I'll be sure to print some out for you."

"Thanks pal." They high-fived each other, grinning. I suddenly snapped to attention.

"Oh, crap! I just remembered – Rex, you and I have a test, this afternoon!"

"Wh-What?!" Rex sounded devastated. "How b-big is it?"

"HUGE!"

"NO!"

The test we were about to take would represent eighty-percent of our grades. To put it simply, for Rex, this was the exact definition of Apocalypse.

Needless to say, neither of us had thought to study. We had both been too busy clashing with each other in videogames. Which…_might_ explain why my brother was so tired. When Rex and I played video games at the mansion, we tended to turn the volume all the way up and shout so loud, it kept the whole family awake for at _least_ a few hours.

Weevil seemed to be thinking back.

"Your teacher's Mrs. Harground, right?"

We nodded.

"And what percentage did she say it would represent for your grades…?"

"Eighty…" We both muttered grimly.

"Then, this must be the test I took last year. It was easy…"

Our faces lit up with hope.

"…For _me_, at least."

We smacked our foreheads against the table simultaneously.

"You're not _helping_ us!" we shouted, twitching slightly. Weevil smiled.

"Let me finish. It was easy for me. And, though I could have answered each question without too much trouble…" He whipped out two pieces of paper. "I took a short-cut the day before, to cut my test time in half and lower the stress level. I hacked into the teacher's curriculum plan, and printed out the answer key. Copies, in case I was searched…" Weevil was well-known by the staff at school as 'that little sh*t with the guts to pull anything if it makes things easier for him'. Thus, he was always under great suspicion whenever something winded up as being 'too perfect' for him or 'too harsh' for his known enemies. He was accustomed to pulling strings, bribing, and black-mailing to get what he wanted.

But that didn't mean he couldn't throw a boon to those who were close to him every now and then.

Rex and I grinned as we each clawed at the cheat-sheets and hugged our respective papers like they were brand new pets.

"Thaaaank you, Weeeevyyyy!!!~" We both said, sounding sugar-sweet, though we really just wanted our only bug boy to do stuff for us like this more often. Clearly, Weevil sensed this.

"Aw, _shutup_, you lame-brains!" he laughed, shaking his head but sounding proud.

Then, as if he remembered something, Rex snapped his fingers.

"Hey, Am, didn't you get that fossil for me?"

"_Yeah_, I got your damn fossil, you Dino-Dork." I laughed, reaching into my backpack pocket and taking out the accursed fossil. However, instead of handing it to him, I pulled open his shirt collar and dropped it straight down into his yellow shirt. And – you have to remember – I found the damn rock in the fridge.

"Eh-hey! Oh, cr-r-r-ruuuuddd! That's c-_cold_…_LITERALLY_!!!" Rex started shivering before jumping up and hopping from one foot to the other. Weevil was cackling.

"Guess today was the wrong day to wear a belt, huh, Rex? Now, that thing's _never_ coming out." he shot before resuming his cackle.

Rex spun around in circles, patting his shirt in hopes that the rock would somehow magically jump through the material and into his hand. It wasn't working. So, to his extreme embarrassment, the guy had to reach into the neck of his shirt and take the infernal fossil out. He slowly turned to me.

"What…the _hell_ was that for?!"

I smirked.

"It was for making me and my brother late for school, this morning with your damn _fossil_ troubles!" I said, whacking him, for good measure, on the back of the head. He pouted.

"Hey! That's not my fault. You should've gone looking for it faster..."

"_YOU_ TRYING FINDING ANYTHING IN THAT FLIPPIN' _TOWER OF BABYLON_, DINO-_DORK_!" My brother and I exploded, close to jumping out of our seats. Rex smiled weakly. Weevs and I had a point.

Then, we noticed that it had become strangely quiet in the cafeteria. After looking around, we realized that – surprise, surprise! – everyone had left the room. We had been so engaged in our own little conversation, lunch had ended without us even hearing the bell go off.

"_Oh_, crap!"

In seconds, the three of us were out of the room and heading off to our respective classes. Neither of us had even remembered to get back in line for lunch, so we were all running on empty stomachs.

We were each collapsed on the floor just 4.26 seconds after leaving the cafeteria.

"Huuuuungwwwyyyy." In case you couldn't understand that, we all groaned, "Hungry…" while clutching our stomachs and licking the floor. Yes, you read me right. That wasn't a typo.

_Licking_ the _floor_.

_That's_ how hungry we were.

_You_ ever feel that hungry before, buddy? Well, let me tell you…

You _cannot_ live on protein bars and two bites of pancake in the morning! You just…_CAN'T_!

--

Detention.

_Great_.

Well, I guess it wasn't _so_ bad. Rex was in the desk next to me. He had gotten to class fifteen minutes late since he could barely lift himself off the floor. So did I, but the nice thing about getting into detention early in the morning is that you can't be in detention a _second_ time. Weevil was lucky. He had managed to pull the same trick as he did this morning, and blended into the crowd after the class was out.

I checked to make sure the teacher unlucky enough to oversee detention wasn't looking, and then wrote something down on a piece of paper from my doodle-filled notebook.

_Hey, Rex, does that teacher's hair look __real__ to you?_

God, I'm so immature. But, it's sure fun as heck! I folded up the piece of paper and threw it on to his desk.

While I watched, Rex unfolded the note, and his shoulders shook and his cheeks puffed out as he tried to stifle his laughter. He wrote something down, folded it, and passed it over to me.

I eagerly read it.

_Sure, it does! Real, genuine, __dollar store-bought__ hair!_

I couldn't stifle my laugh, and the previously silent room was filled with my cackles.

"Miss Underwood! Would you like to share what is amusing you so much?" came the irritated voice of the teacher at the desk.

"Pffft-AHAHA-heee…!" I grinned and pointed. Guess where? "You're wearin' a HAIR-PIECE!!!"

Now, it was Rex's turn to laugh himself to death. Along with half of the room. That half, coincidentally, did not include the teacher.

The toupee-wearer went red. Half with anger and half with an embarrassment. Or his blood sugar could have been acting up.

"Miss Underwood, let's see how much you're laughing in detention. TOMORROW."

My face was the new thing to laugh at in class. I turned to Rex.

"Can he _do_ that?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Frick." I let my head fall upon my desk.

--

Rex and I couldn't believe what had happened when we came to the bus stop and saw Weevil sitting there and staring out into space with the tandem bike resting on his back.

His glasses were cracked. He had a nose bleed and a nasty-looking bruise on his forehead. One of his sleeves was ripped slightly. His shirt collar seemed stretched out. Otherwise, he looked banged up all over.

Then, I remembered that bully back in the lunch line…

--

Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Well, there you have it! Now, thanks to a suggestion from a good friend of mine, I'm going to describe one OC of mine at the end of each story from now on. That way, you guys will be able to picture the story a little more easily.

This time, I'll describe Amber:

Her hair is a deep, dark, blue. Almost black. It increases in length towards her face, and ends at chin length. Her eyes are deep blue, similar to Weevil's, only wider and more feminine. Her skin is a light tan and she is muscularly built. Amber wears a plain, dark green, tank-top, along with baggy jeans. She also wears black skate shoes (or converses, depending on which ones are clean). Overall, she really doesn't look anything like Weevil, her eyes and bowl-cut bangs being the exceptions.

A/N :D Hope you liked it. Please review if you have any critiques, questions, comments, or compliments.


End file.
